The present invention relates generally to methods of creating labels for product containers. The invention relates specifically to a roll-to-roll method of creating extended text or xe2x80x9cbookletxe2x80x9d labels for product containers which are labeled by roll-fed automatic labeling machines.
In the printing arts, and in particular in the commercial printed label art for labeling and decorating consumer products, there exists a continual demand for labels and decorations which not only appeal to consumers, but also bear ever increasing amounts of printed information. For example, labels for identification of consumer health care and pharmaceutical products are often required by governmental regulations to describe in painstaking detail their compositions, ingredients, and uses. As new food and drug laws are passed, regulations require the inclusion of increasing amounts of information.
To provide increased printed information on labels, various forms of so-called xe2x80x9cextended textxe2x80x9d (or, alternatively, xe2x80x9cextended contentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexpanded contentxe2x80x9d) labels have been proposed. One such extended text label type that has gained wide popularity is the booklet type label, where in its simplest form a base ply is joined to a cover ply via an adhesive coupling or xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d between the two plies. An example of this type of label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,265 issued to Kaufmann, entitled xe2x80x9cPEEL-BACK RE-SEALABLE MULTI-PLY LABELxe2x80x9d.
Aside from the aforementioned patented labels, other extended text labels have been proposed which comprise multiple plies, thereby providing several booklet xe2x80x9cpagesxe2x80x9d.
Booklet labels are commonly provided in roll form for product labeling. The roll of labels is introduced to an automatic label application machine in a container assembly line. As product containers pass downstream in the line, the booklet labels are individually dispensed from the roll and are individually adhered to each container.
Creation of booklet labels in roll form has heretofore mainly utilized so-called xe2x80x9cpick-and-placexe2x80x9d methods. In an exemplary pick-and-place method, booklets are individually created in off-line, separate press/folding operations (e.g., gate folders). The booklets so created off-line are then loaded into a magazine of the pick-and-place equipment. As a base ply web runs under the magazine in a lengthwise xe2x80x9cmachine directionxe2x80x9d as known in the art, the individual booklets in the magazine are sequentially ejected onto and adhesively joined or xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d to the base ply web. This marrying of the booklet to the base ply web is commonly achieved by way of a so-called xe2x80x9coverlaminatexe2x80x9d that functions to adhere the booklet to the base ply web, and also provides both a booklet hinge and resealable closure.
Drawbacks of pick-and-place methods include an inability to ensure color consistency and registration between separate press operations and variable printing processes, possibilities of mislabeling due to incorrectly loading booklets associated with a different label xe2x80x9cfamilyxe2x80x9d (e.g., mismatched barcodes), and generally increased expense and diminished efficiency in operation. Furthermore, pick-and-place techniques have certain web material limitations. For example, it is recognized in the art that it is not possible to successfully create, off-line, a useable gate-folded booklet from film material. Film materials have a physical xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d which tend to maintain original shapes and thus do not effectively maintain a folded state.
As an alternative to utilization of pick-and-place methods, a roll-to-roll method (i.e., an in-line, single pass operation) has been employed, where a so-called xe2x80x9cplow foldingxe2x80x9d technique folds the web parallel to the machine direction in creation of booklets. In most instances, this plow folding results in a booklet label having a hinge or opening that is substantially horizontally oriented on the product container, once applied thereto. However, in most cases, a vertically oriented booklet is desired. Thus, such known plow folding methods have been incapable of providing material folds that are substantially perpendicular or transverse to the machine direction in accordance with a booklet label customer""s specifications.
Therefore, there exists a need for an in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll method of creating extended text or xe2x80x9cbookletxe2x80x9d labels that eliminates the drawbacks of known pick-and-place and plow folding methods.
An object of the present invention is to provide an in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll method of creating extended text labels that is capable of folding web material substantially transversely or perpendicularly to the machine direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll method of creating extended text labels that assures color consistency and registration in extended text label production.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll method of creating extended text labels that assists in preventing mislabeling.
A further object of the present invention is to decrease expense and increase efficiency in extended text label production.
A yet further object of the present invention is to create extended text labels in an in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll method, utilizing any desired web materials such as films.
In accordance with the present invention, a roll-to-roll method of creating extended text labels includes introducing first and second web materials to a continuous, in-line, single pass, roll-to-roll press in a machine direction. In the machine direction of the press, selected graphics are printed on the first and second web materials. The first web material is selectively cut to create a foldable portion therein, with the foldable portion being in a substantially transversely folded relationship relative to the machine direction. The foldable portion of the first web material is then folded, and the first web material including the foldable portion and the second web material are joined to form a married web. The married web is then selectively cut such that at least one extended text label is created therewithin.